Life After Death
by OT6AllTheWay-BCNSTT
Summary: She continues to go to work and not even death can stop her.
1. How it started

Life after death

Its been a year since the fateful night I died. Instead of moving on I walk around the hospital like it is another day at work. No one can see me but I still watch them. Like I see Alex and Izzie flirt, I see Christina get over Burk leaving and my death. In fact a lot of people I never thought cared are slowly getting over my death. Including Addison and Mark. Addison has even stopped trying to get Derek to love her again.

As a teenager that had a crappy life I sometimes thought it would be better to be dead or wish I were never born. That was before I met my family at Seattle Grace. I will always remember that night. I had just got home from a 48 hour sift and was dead tired (pardon the pun) but with Izzie still working and since I cant cook I stopped by the grocery store. I had called Alex, knowing he had the day off, and told him I was stopping by to pick things up and if he wanted anything. He said no. I just went up and down the aisles picking anything that I though looked good. I quickly paid for the groceries and was walking back to my car sipping my pop, The only thing that I could have consumed at the moment. I tossed the bag in to the back seat and shut the door and jumped into the drivers side.

My mom has occasionally told me to always look in the back seat before getting in during late night outings. I never listened before and nothings happened. But this time I could feel the barrel of a gun press against my skull and a voice demand for me to drive. I knew my only way out of this was to not set the guy off and hoped that if I took long enough Alex will get worried. It was then I realized What could Alex do, even if he did realize something was up. I easily followed his directions all the while trying to figure a way out of this alive.

I began to figure out that his plan was to get me somewhere no one would find me. Where he would kill me and never get caught. I was not going to let that happen and on deserted road I cranked the wheel until the car spun. Both of us where being slammed left and right, but I knew I would get out of this alive or take him down with me. The car settled in a ditch and all was silent. I knew I was in bad shape, but at least I would live to tell about this day. I was about to get out when I heard movement in the background then a gun go off. The nothing.

Meredith is so lucky her shift is over I am about to collapse. Christina jumped up on the navy blue gurneys where George OMalley and Izzie Stevens were taking their break.

Did she just get off or something. George was stretched out on a gurney and looked up long enough to ask Christina.

Wait she just left, I thought she got off a couple hours ago. Izzie too was stretched out on a gurney, but had scooted up to lean against the wall.

Technically she left like an hour ago. I was trying to find someone who needed surgery.

Both George and Izzie rolled their eyes at her. While secretly thinking the same thing. Christina went to jump up beside Izzie when all three of their pagers when off.

Well you wanted a surgery. Christina groaned and they all ran to wait for the ambulance.

They were forced to wait in the waiting room, all of them. The chief was allowed to be the only Seattle Grace surgeon in the operating room. The chief was told it would be conflict of interest. So surgeons were called in, and everyone else was forced to wait.

Alex had arrived right as the Chief walked out. He hadnt needed to say anything, if somber face spoke volumes. No one said anything, just sat there in shock. Slowly the few who had stayed began to quietly weep. The Chief went on to say if Christina, Alex, Izzie, and George wanted to say goodbye they could.

I didnt know exactly what had happen. I knew I was dead, but what I didnt know was why I was still at the hospital. I had awoke to find my friends hovering over, tears running down their faces. I couldnt figure out why, I was clearly awake and moving. I called their names but no one responded. I jumped off the table and was walking towards George when I them all stare and weep over my body.


	2. Christina

As Christina yang sits in the rough pale yellow seats they had set out for the funeral and unsuccessfully tries to hold back the tears she watches her only true friend be put in the ground.

She cant hold beck the tears anymore and she feels Alex and George put their arms around her but she doesn't pull back. She just stares into space and mentally cusses Meredith out for dieing.

She knows it was not like Mer had a choice but right now Chris cant help but be pissed. How dare she die didn't she know that Meredith was Christina only real friend. That Mer was the only person who could confine in her. She shakers her head as to clear the nasty thoughts and thinks back to the night her best friend died.

She had just ran into Meredith and found out that Mer shifts was done while hers was not even close. Thought she loved surgery and being a doctor she hated to admit it but she loved days off when she could sleep. Only she would kill you if you found out.

She was walking around trying to see if anyone needed help, but sadly it was a slow day. Nothing to do she heads toward where she knew Izzie and Alex would be.

She lets her mind wander, something she rarely ever does but finds herself doing more and more, as she walks past the pale white walls she thinks about Burk.

Only Meredith knew how much she missed him. At work she would be her normal robot self, but at her apartment or hanging with Mer she breaks down and cant stop crying.

As she she's Alex and Izzie she shakes her head as to erase the thoughts.

"Meredith is so lucky her shift is over I am dead tired." she said crashing down onto the blue cushioned gurneys.

"Is Yang actually admitting to being human" Alex responded in a sarcastic way.

All I could do was roll my eyes and remind my self to kill him later.

I replied "Shut up karve"

Before we could continue bickering Izzie interrupted us with "I feel bad about George"

"Why he is the one who failed his test." said Alex earning a slap on the arm

Before the conversation could continue Miranda Bailey ran in and had that what-aren't-you-doing-your-jobs look on her face. "I thought you might want to know that a ambulance is coming in with a critical patient and you are still on call so go do your jobs. They all said yes ma'am and ran off.

I was the first one to reach the ambulance and stopped forcing Izzie and Alex to run into me.

I couldn't breath and felt my world come crumbling down around me.

I heard Alex yell "What the hell…"

and Izzie whisper "Oh my…."

We all went into doctor mood and rushed her into surgery. Dr. Jason performing the surgery while we all had to sit out because she was our friend and Dr. Shepherd because they are dating. Dr. Baily reminded us she was tough and survived the last time she almost died over and over again.

It had been three hours and every ones shift was over but we stayed to hear any news about Meredith, even Addison stayed and prayed she would live. As Baily walked up to the large group they all knew the answer and Baily simply said "she flat lined about twenty minutes ago. We couldn't revive her" No one could believe it the daughter of Ellis Gray dead. It had to be a dream.

A couple days later we had her funeral and every one from the hospital came. That's where I was, a ghost of my former self. I still kept up my though image and never missed a day of work but I knew no one bought it. When she was put into the ground and everyone dispersed I got up and walked away from my only true friend

* * *

Sorry it took so long. I have been busy with school and I could not figure out how to end this chapter. In two weeks I have spring break so I will be updating my stories. Thank you to those who have read the story and enjoyed it.


	3. Alex

Disclaimer-I do not own Greys or any of the characters

A/N-I thought it would be boring to have every chapter during the funeral so they will be skipping a head in time. I will tell you how far in the story

Alex

Its been a week since the night Meredith died. I was never the one for super natural and never did believe in Monsters and Ghosts, but that changed one night.

After working a 48-hour shift I was packing up to go home and had stopped to talk to Izzie to see when and if she was coming home. It was hard enough for me to call Merediths house, home. But now that she is dead and had left the house to Izzie, Christina, George, and I. Well it was damn near impossible. I had to force my self to leave work and I was not as close to her as Izzie was.

I heard my name being called so I did a 360 and for a minute I saw Meredith leaning against a wall watching us. Then she was gone. I stood stock still, all of my sense shit off. Did what I see real? I ask my self and blink a couple times. All I saw was the white walls of the hospital.

Izzie was calling my name and my mind drifted back into reality. She asked, Whats the matter. You acted like you saw a ghost For a minute I thought of telling her that I had in fact just saw our dead friend, but knew that would put her in spot worse than Christina. I decided to blow it off by telling her that my mind was shot and just needed some sleep. She began to offer me a ride home. Until she realized that would instill her returning to her former residence. She instead has been deciding to pull a Christina and work till the Chief threatens to drag her but home. I call goodnight over my shoulder and head home.

I climb into my car and just sit there. Not even turning on the heat, convincing myself the cold will help me wipe the image of Meredith leaning against the wall. I know every one thinks I am a heartless basterd, but I had just been taught that showing your feelings just gets you hurt.

I had been sleeping when I got the call. It was my day off and I was enjoying my day of sleeping and eating. Mere had called to say she was heading home and to tell me she was going to grab something on the way. Asking if I wanted anything. I had told her no and then promptly fell asleep. The first thing I had though when the phone was ringing was What the hell is it now. That though was quickly ditched as I threw on cloths and broke about every speed limit.

I didnt cry when the doctors came out to tell us that she didnt make it. And I just stood in the corner as out little group was aloud to say goodbye. I didnt show my emotions by throwing my self into work or by neglecting myself either. I just acted like nothing happened. It had been fine, until about five minutes ago. I dont know what came over me, but I just let go and bawled like a baby. Repeatedly asking why she had to leave us and why show herself to me. Why not Izzie or George.

I could have sworn I felt to ice cold arms wrap around my shoulders. I jumped about a foot in the air and looked around the car. Nothing was there but my book bag and a couple things I had tossed in the back.

I calmed myself down and furiously wiped my eyes. Mad at myself for breaking down like that, glad that no one had saw either. I turned on the car and quickly drove home. Thinking sleep really is the best cure.


End file.
